


Jet Lag Cure

by Moxleytrash (yourfavoritefallenangel)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean you naughty boy, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritefallenangel/pseuds/Moxleytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off is a rarity in Dean's profession. Three hundred days out of the year on the road will humble any person and make even the smallest amount of time off something to be savored. Obviously Dean had become the master of taking full advantage of any time he had off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of apology smut for my sister for not updating her fic. I have to have inspiration to write and sometimes I get strange Ideas I have to finish or drives me nuts. Kinda like this little puppy right here. Monica if you happen to be reading this I do apologize for being a terrible brother and not updating Kinda Out of Luck. I swear I'm working on it I'm just slow. 
> 
> However if you tuned in for the smut then welcome and I do hope you enjoy. As always thank you for reading, commenting and giving kudos it fuels my tiny soul. As always unbettaed but please enjoy.

A day off is a rarity in Dean's profession. Three hundred days out of the year on the road will humble any person and make even the smallest amount of time off something to be savored. Obviously Dean had become the master of taking full advantage of any time he had off.

Roman was supposed to be coming over to Dean's apartment to stay a night. After that they would be flying out to Roman's house for the duration of their free time as soon as Seth flew in. Dean had a little surprise for the jet lag his boyfriend would surely be experiencing once he arrived. 

Dean often wasn't perceived as much a romantic. He had his moments though. He had gone to the flower store about a block over and picked up a dozen red Carnations, which he'd placed in a beer mug of water on the table. Roses felt a little too cliche where the carnations symbolized admiration and affection. He had lit some scented candles to kill the overwhelming bachelor smell his apartment so often carried when he spent a while in it alone. Lavender in the bedroom and pumpkin pie in the living room. AJ had told him a while ago that the smells combined would push a man's libido into over drive. Even though Dean figured he didn't need any smells to help him with what he had planned, the look on Roman's face would be worth the six bucks he spent.

Dean had done himself up as well. He'd showered, shaved off his three day old stubble and even combed his usually unruly curls into a neat sweep on his forehead. He'd dug through his closet to find his best black button down and matching black dress pants that hugged the curve of his ass and made his legs look longer than they already were. He'd pulled out all of the stops just for his boyfriend. All he needed was Roman.  
\--

The tell tail click of a key in the door had Dean on his feet in front of the table trying his best not to block the carnations in the cup on the table. Roman had his hair down, too preoccupied with dragging his crooked suitcase in to notice the room let alone Dean.

Roman kicked the door shut once he was inside and flicked all of his thick hair out of his face. His ever changing hazel eyes sparked as he took in the room. The candle light making him look chiseled out of stone as he dropped all of his things by the door. 

Dean bit his lip as Roman made his way over to him. One of his trademark sunshine smiles playing onto his lips as he spoke.

"What's all this Dean?" His tone was playful as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, taking a few seconds to take in Dean's surprisingly neat appearance.

"Just a little something to help with your jet lag." Dean slotted himself perfectly against Roman's front. They fit together like a puzzle. Dean rested his arms around Roman's neck.

"But I'm not-"

Dean rolled his eyes and covered Roman's mouth with his own. The Samoan melted into the kiss, pulling Dean in closer, and bringing up a large hand to mess up Dean's previously combed hair. So much for all the effort.

Dean deepened the kiss, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend. He sucked Roman's bottom lip into his mouth, teasing it with the edge of teeth until the larger man moaned and tugged his hair. Dean let out a small moan of his own, breaking the kiss for air.

Dean breathed against Roman's lips, resting his forehead on the larger man's as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Roman's already half hard cock against his thigh and he had to wonder if the candles were actually working.

"I did some real romantic shit Ro so you better appreciate." Dean stepped back and pulled a carnation out of the mug, handing it over to Roman. He bounced on his heels as Roman took a deep inhale of the flower and smiled.

"No Roses?"

Dean pouted slightly making Roman laugh out loud.

"I'm just fucking with you Dean. I love them. They're gorgeous" He took one last inhale of the flower before dropping it back into the beer mug.

Dean couldn't help but smile. He held his hand out and tugged Roman towards the bedroom. The scent of lavender washing over them like a wave as the entered the room. Dean pushed the door shut behind them as Roman took in the room. Dean had made sure it was completely candle lit and even had some R&B station playing quietly in the background to stitch the whole mood together. Roman actually looked impressed as he went to lie down on Dean's bed.

Dean followed him but stayed at the end of the bed, waiting for Roman to get situated. Roman finally settled with a questioning look on his face that made Dean snicker.

"You not gonna join me?"

Dean shook his head. An immediate blush flooded his cheeks making his face hot. Roman groaned in protest but Dean shushed him. He popped a button on his black button down to catch Roman's attention. It seemed to work like a charm because the larger man gulped and licked his lips.

"What are you doing?"

Dean put a finger to his lips and tried hard not to smirk as he unfastened another button. His chest was fairly exposed. He even pushed his shirt collar open to reveal more. He rubbed across his chest slowly, dipping his hand down into his shirt and letting out a teasing moan.

Roman shifted on the bed. Dean seemed to have his full attention which was perfect. Dean popped the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He looked to Roman as if to ask do you want me to?

Roman must have read Dean's mind perfectly because he nodded and nearly moaned. "Yes please."

Dean smirked and bit his lip, slipping out of his shirt as seductively as he could manage. To be perfectly honest he'd only ever done this once before but he couldn't be doing too terribly because Roman was at full attention, sitting up to get a better look at Dean in the candle lit room.

The attention made Dean's heart flutter. He knew the black lace garter he had on around his waist was showing, teasing at what was to come. He rested one hand at his belt buckle, pulling it until it opened but stopping there. 

Slowly, Dean traced the other hand over his chest to tease his nipple. He leaned his head back and moaned. He had to fight a smile when he heard the bed shift again. Roman was just a little too easy sometimes.

"Dean."

It was most likely a plea. Please don't tease me. Please take everything off. Please just come over here. It fell on deaf ears.

Again, Dean put a finger over his lip to silence Roman's whimper. He popped the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down as slowly as he could. The sound of his zipper seemed louder than the music he had playing in the background. It was delicious, the way Roman groaned until Dean hooked his fingers in the waist band of his pants and pulled them ever so agonizingly slowly until his semi hard cock pressed against black panties was revealed.

Dean dropped the trousers the rest of the way when he got to his knees and it was clear he was wearing a full set. His garter, black lace panties to match and stockings for purpose. Off days were about the only time he could do things like this and he wanted to take full advantage.

It seemed appreciated because before Dean could protest, Roman had found his feet much faster than Dean remembered him being. He was on Dean in a seconds, just taking in Dean's appearance before kissing him roughly.

Dean melted despite the lack of air. He kissed back with just as much ferocity. It was Roman who pulled away breathlessly.

"Dean." The Samoan rested his forehead against Dean's. His body pressed against Dean's until there was hardly any space between them. Dean could feel just how hard Roman was in his jeans.

"Fuck Dean you look so fucking-" He never finished his sentence too interested in crushing Dean's lips while his large hands explored Dean's body and the adorning fabric. 

Roman let out a pleased moan that Dean swallowed eagerly. The longer haired man slipped a hand down the back of Dean's panties to squeeze his ass teasingly. It was Dean's turn to moan against Roman's lips. He pressed his nearly hard cock against Roman's thigh and ground against it, letting out a filthy little moan and making Roman pull his hair until their lips parted.

"Bed. Now."

As if Dean had to be told twice. He twisted out of Roman's grip and headed for the bed as Roman slapped him hard on the exposed part of his ass. Dean hissed at the sting of skin on skin making Roman laugh.

Dean turned toward his boyfriend as he slid up the bed as gracefully as he could. He leaned back against his pillows and parted his legs as an invitation. Much like himself Roman need not be told twice. He crawled up the bed slowly, settling just at Dean's stomach and making the blond's breath hitch in his throat.

Roman had a practically primal look in his eyes but he smirked none the less. He traced his hands slowly up either side of Dean's thighs until he reached Dean's waist. He pulled Dean down toward him in one swift motion making Dean's heart speed up significantly.

Roman locked his gaze with Dean's, that primal look still ever present, as he un clipped Dean's stocking's from his garter belt. Once that was finished, Roman slotted himself against Dean's body to place a sloppy tongue and teeth kiss against Dean's lips. He trailed his way across Dean's jaw to his neck where he left a trail of hickies in his wake that Seth would no doubt complain about when he saw them.

"Fuck Ro." Dean arched his hips, desperately searching for any kind of friction. It was a useless effort. Put to a stop when Roman used his weight to easily press Dean into the mattress rendering him completely immobile. It allowed the Samoan to continue what Dean could only assume was payback for all the teasing he did.

"Roman." Dean whined and tried to push back against his boyfriend but to no avail. Roman just continued to trail down Dean's body with that sinful tongue until he reached Dean's hip just under the garter belt. A devious smirk crossed the Samoan's face before he sank his teeth into Dean's hip making him moan and arch up off the bed.

"Oh fuck fuck motherfucker!" Dean tangled his hands in Roman's hair. It was short lived because Roman had Dean's wrists pinned above his head before Dean could even exhale. Roman's hair was an off limits zone but the shock waves shooting through Dean's body from that bite made his judgment cloudy.

"Fuck Ro 'm sorry."

Roman released Dean's wrists but not without a warning glare. Clearly don't do it again. Dean nodded and Roman slid back down his torso. He stopped above Dean's now achingly hard cock trapped by the lacy fabric.

That devious look once more and Roman had his teeth on the edge of the underwear, tugging them down slowly. He used his hands to keep Dean's hips still. He dragged the panties until he absolutely had to use his hands to get them off. 

Dean held his breath the whole time. A thumb caught between his teeth as he watched his lover freed his leaking cock from its confines.

Roman tossed the panties to the side and slid back up between Dean's legs. That hot mouth wrapped around Dean's cock, sending him into perpetual bliss. Dean gripped the sheets as tightly as he could. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft moan of Roman's name as his boyfriend bobbed his head expertly.

Dean had taught him how to suck cock properly and he had to say he was a fine teacher because Roman was successfully making him feel like he had static in his head.

"Fuck Roman please." Dean bucked his hips a bit but was pushed back down by Roman's hand when he gagged the poor guy. 

Roman swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock drawing out another moan. If he continued like that Dean was going to come before he ever got fucked. Dean abandoned the sheets in favor of digging the palms of his hands into his eye sockets until he saw swirls.

"Roman, fuck! Roman 'm gonna come if you don't stop."

Roman headed Dean's warning and slipped the blond's cock from his mouth with a wet pop. Dean groaned when Roman snickered at him.

"Fucking tease." Dean draped an arm over his eyes and tried to regain some composure. His cock was aching now but any attention and he was more than likely to come.

"Look who's talking." Roman laughed making Dean groan. He moved his arm from his eyes to glare at his boyfriend who had a shit eating grin plastered on his dumb smug face.

The smile drained from Roman's face after a minute. Replaced by that hungry look. He stripped his shirt off, kicking out of his shoes and jeans. His cock standing at full attention in front of him. Dean licked his lips as Roman climbed back onto the bed, flipping Dean onto his stomach. He bit Dean's shoulder before lapping at the spot with his tongue as he sucked a mark. 

"Fuck Ro!" Dean groaned into the mattress as Roman's voice came in a hot burst against his ear.

"Where's the lube."

"Bedside table."

Roman's weight left the bed for a split second before returning accompanied by the sound of a cap popping.

Dean arched his hips up off the bed, wiggling his ass just a little. He didn't have to wait long because Roman's now freshly slick finger circled Dean's hole teasingly. Dean groaned and pushed his hips back until Roman laughed and gave in.

The Samoan slipped his long digit into Dean slowly. The blond moaned and buried his face in the mattress. His boyfriend fingered him slowly, teasing Dean open until Roman could fit another finger in. He applied more slick. He pressed another finger into Dean who moaned and pushed back against the Samoan's hand.

"Eager?" Roman teased, slipping his fingers free to slick himself, much against Dean's protest.

Dean felt Roman's hand rest on his hip making him shiver in anticipation. He pushed up onto his hands and knees, pushing his hips back until he could feel Roman's cock head against his hole.

"Oh c'mon Ro fuck me!" Dean was practically begging but it seemed to work because Roman pressed into him slowly until he was buried to the hilt making Dean moan his name. Roman drew his hips back slowly before pushing back in once more to the hilt.

Dean moaned with every movement as Roman quickened his thrusts. The Samoan trailed a hand up Dean's spine, snaking a hand into the curls on the back of his head and pushing his face down into the mattress.

Dean took it as permission to moan as loudly as he wanted. He let out a guttural groan with every thrust of Roman's hips. Every meeting of flesh on flesh. Roman seemed to enjoy it because he quickened his thrust and his grip of Dean's hair.

"Fuck Dean do you know what you do to me?" Roman practically growled as fucked into Dean roughly. 

Dean groaned in response as he gripped the sheets tightly.

Roman seemed unsatisfied with that answer. He pulled out of Dean. He flipped Dean onto his side, draping a leg over his shoulder and entering Dean once again.

Dean groaned and curled his free leg around Roman's thigh as Roman rocked into him at a much slower pace.

"Oh fuck Ro just like that!" Dean hissed and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself just a beat faster than Roman's pace. "Mmmh fuck like that!" Dean reiterated as he felt Roman's cock against his prostate. "Fuck me Ro right there!"

Roman obliged and sped up his hips ever so slightly, hitting Dean's sweet spot with every other thrust and completely driving the blond wild. Dean had to bury his face back in the mattress to muffle his moans.

Roman stroked his hand up and down Dean's thigh as he teased every sound out of his boyfriend. Dean quickened the hand wrapped around his cock as the familiar heat of an orgasm pooled in the pit of his stomach.

"Mmmh Roman I'm so fucking close." Dean stroked himself quickly as Roman seemed to nail his sweet spot over and over again. Dean wasn't any good for much longer. He came seconds later in three hot spurts across the bed.

"Fuck!" Dean milked himself through his orgasm as Roman quickly approached his. Dean could feel the Samoan's thrusts start to become uneven. The electrifying was he was rolling his hips as he brought himself closer. That familiar pant Dean recognized as Roman's limit and his boyfriend was spilling inside him with a growl.

"Fuck Dean!" Roman panted as Dean smirked blissfully as Roman pulled out and collapsed behind Dean. He kissed Dean's neck several times as he pulled him in closely.

"You wear me out." Roman nuzzled into Dean's neck.

"That was kinda the point numb nuts." Dean snickered, threading his fingers into Roman's on his waist. "I went to a damn Victoria's Secret for you. You should feel special."

"Are you sure you didn't just have this in the back of you closet."

Dean huffed making Roman giggle. 

"That's what I thought." Roman's voice was sounding sleepier and sleepier with every word which meant Dean's plan had worked perfectly. Dean smiled and rolled out of his boyfriend's grip. " I'm going to put all these candles out and take a damn shower."

Roman offered a weak thumbs up before he sprawled himself out on Dean's bed, leaving just enough room for Dean to fit himself against the larger man. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. Day's off were probably one of his favorite things. Next to wearing his boyfriends out of course.


End file.
